Fire and Ice, A Love Story
by Kira Granger
Summary: Professor Binns has divided his History of Magic class into 2 groups and assigned a project, a play that is. Hermione's team mates voted for her to play the prince, guess who's playing the princess... DMHG! Lime Warning on future chapters.
1. The Project

**Fire and Ice**

Chapter 1: The Project

Professor Binns' class has always been the trio's least favorite. Even for Hermione, Hogwarts' know-it-all. Hermione never wanted to be like that, to be the all time geek at school, never. She never even thought that she would be accepted in a prestigious magic school. All the boys in the world probably think she's a boy, except for Viktor whom she dated in her 4th year but she knew it was just a fling. After that there was no 'another'. She kept on wondering why Viktor has chosen her in the first place when nobody knew her except for being a know-it-all and Harry Potter's psychic.

However, during the summer, Hermione made a decision. She was going to change. She wasn't going to be a geek at school or a know-it-all. This year she was going to be Hermione Granger, herself. Over the summer, she underwent through some physical makeovers. Her hair was no longer bushy, it was wavy and shiny. She had her eyebrows done and started to wear neutral make-up. Everybody was, of course, shocked at Hermione's transformation but in a good way. She had received compliments and has gained attention from boys as well. Hermione's just couldn't be better but little did she know, good things are always followed by bad things...

As the class got started, Professor Binns glided from the wall at the back of the class to the front of the class. "Good afternoon, students. Welcome to another year of Hogwarts and a year of Magic and it's history." The class groans but Professor Binns ignored and smiled at his 'unhappy class'

"But instead of just lecturing to you all day, I decided to do something new" He said. Everyone's attention was now on Professor Binns. They couldn't believe what he just said. What new thing?

"As my contribution to the unification of the 4 houses here in Hogwarts. I have decided that we do a project."

Seamus Finnigan raised his hand up in the air and Professor Binns nodded at his direction, giving the authority to speak. "Professor, you don't really mean that we're going to work with other student from another house, do you?"

Professor Binns smiled and said, "Of course, You-Know-Who is out there somewhere and we need every student's cooperation and there is no other way but to unify all the houses, pureblood or muggleborn." Binns turned his back against his students and said, "Unless, you could just sit here and listen to me lecture all through out the period about the history of magic"

"NO!" Everyone in class yelled then looked at each other started to fake cough and clearing their throats as if nothing happened.

Professor Binns turned around to his students again with a smile on his face. "Well then that's settled. You will do your project. I bet everyone is probably excited about what you're going to do. Well, then for your project, you will create... a play."

"A play?" Hannah Abbot repeated.

"Yes, a play. I will be dividing you into 2 groups. Everyone should have roles either on stage or backstage. The point is everyone should be working together as a group no matter what house you belong into. I will assign an ancient story for you to do since this is history after all. You will be presenting your plays in front of the entire school on the upcoming festival in 3 months. That should give you enough time to practice. Remember, this is 80 of your grade, if you don't cooperate, you will fail this class."

All the students in the class were written on the board. Professor Binns magically scrambled the names into two columns.

The 1st group consists mostly of Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and few Gryffindors which includes Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown and 2 Slytherins, Pansy Pavarti and Millicent Bulstrode.

The 2nd group consists of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Micheal Corner, Justin Finchflechey, Hannah Abott and Jack Robinson.

"Now could you please gather around with your groups that you are assigned on the board." Everybody started to move around to where Binns directed them, 1st group on the right and the 2nd group on the left. "Now, I will assign your plays. 1st group, you will do Vampire's Kiss by Mark Goldwin, an ancient story, one of my favorites, bought it when it first came out when I was about 10 years old. For the 2nd group, you will be doing Fire and Ice by Christopher Walden. A very nice romantic piece, William Shakespeare, an alchemist and a famed writer in the muggle world, based his story, Romeo and Juliet, on this one. I hope you will do a good performance of this one. Now, while we still have 20 minutes left in class. Why won't you, youngsters talk to your group mates and start planning."

2nd group turned to face towards each other with no desire to work with each other. So much for 'Dream Team'. "Alright," Harry said. "I know that everyone here don't want to be in this group."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Potter." Malfoy sneered as his goons smirked at Harry.

"Why don't you do us a favor and stop acting like an ass, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled. She wouldn't let him walk over her this time. She wouldn't even dare stop Harry or Ron to stop them from hitting him. This time she had enough.

"Woho! Look whose finally come out of her shell. I like that new transformation of yours, Granger. Looks good on you... for a mudblood that is." Malfoy then gave her his trademark

Just as soon as Hermione was about to open her mouth, Harry interrupted and said, "Cut it out, you guys. This is no time for some juvenile fights. We have to work together for at least 3 months. I'm sure no one here wants to fail this class." Everyone nodded with agreement, including the Slytherins. "Well then it's settled, we will meet in the room of requirements after dinner at 7."

**For those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of Committed to Lust or Love or Hanyou In Love will have to wait cause I'm putting them both on hold for a while and figure out how to end the story or I might let someone finish it for me so if you're interested give me a message. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, more coming soon! **


	2. The Dreadful Meeting

**Fire and Ice**

Chapter 2: The Dreadful Meeting

Hermione went on to the Great Hall for dinner without Harry and Ron. She's been thinking about the play the whole day. Fire and Ice... she has heard of the story of course but she never really read it. She thought romance and tragedy wasn't really her thing. It's all about the facts... facts, facts, and facts! There's no room for romance but for now, maybe she'll consider a little space for it since they are doing a romantic play.

_What am I thinking!_ She thought. _We haven't even chosen the parts yet!_

She jumped off her seat as Harry slammed a thick book on the table. "What's wrong, Hermione? Why are you staring at particularly nothing?" Harry asked in his concerned tone.

She smiled at him, reassuring him that she's fine. She always liked Harry ever since she first met him on the train. He would always listen to her whenever she's complaining about getting a mistake or two on her tests. He was always there for her no matter what. All lot of people might mistake their friendship for dating but truth is Hermione has nothing but brotherly feelings for him.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the play. Umm... Harry, why are you carrying that book? It's very unlikely of you that you would read such a thick book." Hermione said.

Harry chuckled as he seated himself on one of the chairs. "You know me too well, Hermione but if you want to know, this is the play that we're doing, Fire and Ice."

"That thick?" Hermione asked.

"No, silly. This is not the script. I asked Professor Binns for the script but he said he wants us to read the book and extract the important parts of the books."

"You mean we write our own script?"

"Exactly and there's only one person who could do that..." Harry gave Hermione a smile.

"What?" Hermione asked as Harry's smile got even wider. Then it hit her, "Oh no, Harry. Absolutely not! I'm not wasting my time on some silly love story."

"Aww... come on, Hermione. It's part of your grade! You don't want to fail do you?"

"Of course not!"

"Come on, pretty please, pretty please." Harry said and gave her the cutest pout he could give her.

"We'll settle this on the meeting after dinner, okay?"

"Hey, you guys!" Ron said as he slammed a book thicker than Harry's.

"Ron, don't tell me that's the play you're doing." Hermione said with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Apparently, yes, I tried to find a smaller version but I couldn't and..." Ron looked at the book beside Harry and asked "Is that Fire and Ice?" Harry and Hermione looked at each other then to Ron with a grin on their faces. "What? That's not fair! Your play is shorter than ours, probably thousands of pages thinner than ours!"

"You should be thankful that Malfoy and his baboons are not in your group." Harry chuckled.

"I swear if this doesn't work out like I planned, I'm gonna kill Professor Binns." Ron said as he ate his dinner.

"Well, there's no point of doing that, Ron. He's already dead." Harry said.

Hermione rose up from her seat and gathered her things, "Harry, it's almost time, we should get going."

"Oh yeah," Harry rose up from his seat, "I'll see later, Ron"

"Mmm-hhhmmmm" Ron said as he continually stuffed his food into his mouth.

"I'm sorry? I can't understand you right now. You're in your own zone." Harry said.

Ron picked up his goblet, drank his water and at the same time swallowed his food." He asked again.

"Oh, we're having a meeting on the play. We're voting on who the cast will be and all that stuff." Harry explained.

"Oh, okay then. I'll see you in the common room!"

**The Room of Requirements**

"Is everybody here?" Harry asked. Everybody started looking around for a missing person then looked at Harry, signaling him to continue.

"Well then before we decide who's gonna play who. Let's vote for our leader... or director, rather." Harry said.

"There are parchments for you to write and nominate on who's going to be our leader. You can't vote for someone just because he or she is your friend. We need to have a responsible and dedicated director to guide us." Hermione explained as she passed out parchments, quills and ink bottles to the team members.

"Please cast in your votes..." Hermione said.

Everybody stood up and placed their parchment on a box Hermione was holding. As everyone dropped their parchments into the box, everyone remained seated and patiently awaited the announcement of their leader. Hermione drew a piece of parchment from the box and read the name out loud, "Harry".

She drew out another piece of parchment from the box and read, "Harry"

"Harry"

"Draco Malfoy" Slytherins nodded at each other and giving each other an approving look.

"Harry"

"Michael"

"Harry"

"Malfoy"

"Malfoy"

"Harry"

"Malfoy"

"Malfoy"

"It seems like we have a tie, I have one parchment left". _Please let it be Harry_ she thought. She drew out the piece of parchment and read the name out loud.

"Harry!"

Everyone but the Slytherins and Michael Corner started clapping and cheering for Harry.

Harry motioned the group to be quite and cleared his throat. "Thank you everyone for voting for me as your director and leader. I assure you that you have made a wise decision and hope that you will cooperate with me so it'd be easier for us to work as a group."

"Pothead" Draco muttered and rolled his eyes. He wasn't really into cheesy speeches and bloody-boy-who-can't-die-no-matter-how-many-times-you-curse-him-with-an-Avada-Kedavra plus the cheesy speech makes his body all cringe.

"To make the casting fair. Hermione and I decided to put up a chart." Harry pointed to the board behind him. "This chart contains the names of the characters on the play. You will write your name on these boxes. You won't know the characters you will play when everybody else has signed their names on the board. There are only limited characters in the story so if you want to be part of the stage, you'll have to come up here and sign your name. Go ahead." Harry said.

Few people stood up from their seats including Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle and signed their names on the chart. There were two spots left on the chart. Harry stood up from his seat and asked. "We have two spots left. Is there anyone else who wants to go?"

Everyone looked around for some volunteers but nobody stood up except for Hermione. "I'll do it, maybe you should sign up too, Harry." Hermione suggested.

"Alright" Harry replied. They both signed their names on the empty charts. "I would like to remind you that it doesn't matter if you're a guy playing a girl's part or vice versa, you signed up for it so you can't change your parts, you just have to deal with it."

Harry revealed the first character, "The village girl part goes to Goyle."

The Slytherins started making noises and making fun of Goyle. "Quit it, you guys." Goyle hissed.

"The princess's maids are... Blaise and Crabbe."

Everybody giggled except for Blaise and Crabbe who have their arms across their chests and muttering curse words.

"The soldiers will be played by Michael and Martha. Although the story required more soldiers, we'll just have to transfigure things into real life soldiers because we're limited on people. Moving on, the princess's parents will be played by Neville and Dean."

"You two will make a lovely couple!" Malfoy shouted out loud. Neville blushed while Dean gave him a dirty look.

"Cut it out, you guys. This is no time for being immature. Anyways, the prince's parents will be played by Seamus and Jack."

Seamus and Jack nodded at eachother and giving approving looks to each other.

"The prince's best friend will be played by me. Now, we only have two more which leaves us to the main characters. The prince and princess will be played by..."

Everybody gasped as the character on the board was revealed then they turned their heads towards Malfoy and Hermione.

****

**Common Room**

"Bwahahahaha!" Ron fell on the floor and was laughing his ass off. "I can't believe it! Malfoy, playing a princess? That's messed up! This is going to be a really interesting play.

"Yes, it is." Harry replied as he sat on the couch and warmed himself near the fireplace.

"So, if Malfoy plays the princess, who's the lucky prince charming then?" Ron asked.

"I do." Hermione replied while reading a book in a comfortable couch. Ron started laughing again, banging his fist on the floor. "Hahaha very funny, Ron. It's hilarious, I can't breathe from laughing." Hermione said sarcastically without any tone of life in her voice.

"Bwahahahaha! I can't believe this... hahaha... wait, if Hermione plays the prince and Malfoy is the princess in the play... oh, man this is really messed up!" he said angrily. "That means you guys are going to have a love scene!"

**Well, that's it for now! Hope you guys like the second chapter! I'll see you soon!**


	3. The Dark Alley

**Fire and Ice**

Chapter 3

All was said and done, she was chosen as the prince in the play and Ron was upset because Hermione gets to do a love scene with Draco. Well, not technically a love scene but Harry assured her that nothing beyond normal would occur.

Hermione was being optimistic about playing the prince. She wasn't really a girly type of girl who'd wear skirts, except for Hogwarts uniform of course. Due to the fact that she always hung out with boys, she'd sometimes consider herself as one of them and forget that she's a girl.

Hermione continued to daydream when she felt a warm breath through her ear that sent shivers through her spine. "Hey there, Granger."

Hermione quickly turned around and was looking at the little princess himself with his trademark smirk that made all girls in Hogwarts swoon, except for Hermione of course. "Malfoy! How dare you sneak up to me like that?"

Draco chuckled as he walked around her, his gazes go up and down as if he was a predator analyzing his prey. He was checking her out? "Oh, I have every right to sneak up on you like that, Granger. You are after all a mudblood. The lowest being here in the wizarding world."

Hermione let out a sigh to calm herself and let all the negative energy that was building up inside of her. "Look, Malfoy. Could you please, just for a day, could you please stop being an asshole towards me?"

Draco gave her a smirk. "I'd like to see you beg."

"That's it!" Hermione screamed and threw her bag and books away. Draco's eyes widened with fear as he saw Hermione transforming into a monster. "I've had it with you and your emotional constipation!" Hermione stomped her way towards Malfoy while Malfoy steps back, fearing the "monster". "I... WILL... NOT...TOLERATE...YOUR... BEHAVIOR...TOWARDS...ME!"

"AHHHHHH!"

* * *

"No, Ron. I think that the chasers should...what the bloody hell was that?" Harry when he heard a loud scream and stopped walking. 

"I don't know, I didn't hear anything." Ron replied. "You're not in your parseltongue mood, are you Harry?"

Harry looked at Ron in an odd way. "I didn't hear a snake, Ron. More like a girl screaming."

"A girl screaming?" Ron repeated. "Are you sure you're okay, Harry?"

"Gahh, forget about it. Let's get back to quidditch. As I was saying..."

* * *

Hermione felt a sharp pain in her head and she slowly started to gain consciousness. Her sight was blurry as she started to open her eyes. She recognized the ceiling as her sight started to become focused. She squinted her eyes for a better view and realized she was in the common room. 

How the bloody hell did she get there? The last thing she remembered was Malfoy insulting her and then... her memory went blank. It was like she slept the whole time.

Hermione stopped thinking for it made her head hurt more. She looked at the grandfather clock while massaging her head. Merlin! It was 7 o'clock, she was going to be late for the rehearsals! Hermione quickly brushed her hair and straightened her skirt and ran towards the portrait door.

* * *

"It's 7:15. where the bloody hell is Hermione and Draco?" Harry asked as he impatiently waited for his late actors. 

His question was answered ,well part of it, when the door opened and revealed Draco with a cut on his mouth. "What in Merlin's name happened to you?" Harry asked.

"None of your business, Potter... Oh, very well, if you insist to know. I... um... slipped."

"You slipped." Harry repeated with an I-don't-believe-you look on his face.

Draco nodded and made his statement as sincere as possible. What's he going to say? That he was beaten up by a mere mudblood?

"Whatever, where's Hermione?"

Draco's eyes widened with fear. He remembered it clearly. Hermione's voice was still ringing in his head. _"Justice is done!"_

"I'm here" a familiar voice behind Draco called out. Just the sound of her voice made his hair stand at the back of his neck.

Harry smiled in relief that his two main characters are here and in good shape. "Well, then lets begin our rehearsals."

"Wait!" Blaise raised his hand to get Harry's attention.

Harry sighed in annoyance. He turned around and faced Blaise and asked, "what now?"

Blaise let his hand down now that the potty head has his attention to him. "Aren't you supposed to tell us what the story is about? You are, after all, the 'director'" he added making quotation marks with his two fingers.

"Oh bloody hell. Did anyone read the book?" Harry asked. Everyone looked around to see if anyone had in fact read the book and was surprised that not even the Gryffindor bookworm had raised her hand. Harry sighed in disappointment. Why does he even bother doing all the research when not even the brightest witch in his year, ahem Hermione, read the book. "Very well, the story is about 3 best friends. Two of royal blood heritage, Prince Frederick and Princess Elena and the other was a simple commoner named Peter. These three friends live in a country divided by the western lands and the eastern lands. The western lands ruled by Prince Frederick's father and the east by Princess Elena's father. Although the country was divided, the citizens lived in harmony under 2 different rulers until a misunderstanding broke out between the two kings, which resulted to war.

"Prince Frederick, Princess Elena and Peter's friendship was torn apart. As Prince of the western lands, it was Frederick's duty to lead the army to war, Peter decided to go with him to battle. Before Frederick's departure, he confessed to Elena his true feelings for her and was glad that Elena loved him back. Frederick vowed to return to Elena after the war and that they will live happily ever after..." Harry paused and made a mental note to himself 'Happily Ever After are for rookies'

"And then what?" Michael asked. Everyone's attention was on Harry now, waiting for him to tell them the outcome of the story.

"Elena prayed for her lover's safety and would always wait on the same spot where Frederick had confessed his feelings for her. The prince has endured many deadly battles but at last he has met his match. A soldier had struck him in the heart. Frederick never returned but Peter did, he brought with him a necklace that Frederick was planning to give to Elena when he gets back and the sword that killed Frederick, the sword's blades stained by Frederick's blood. Elena wept and brought the bloodstained sword to the church where she always prayed for her lover's safe return. She offered her life in exchange for Frederick's life. The gods were moved by Elena's willingness to sacrifice her life for another and granted her request. With the blood on the sword, Frederick was reborn and found Elena on the floor, lifeless. He realized what Elena had done and asked the gods to take his own life to be with his beloved. The gods answered his prayers and he was then reunited with Elena in heaven where they lived happily ever after."

"Bullshit." Malfoy said.

"Right on." Harry added. This was actually the first time that they agreed on something. Harry cleared his throat and said, "Well, then. Here are your scripts." Harry waved his wand and muttered the Summon charm to summon the scripts. Scripts flew across the room to the person who summoned them. "Get your scripts." Harry said. Everyone rose from their seats and took the papers from Harry. "You're dismissed except for Hermione and Malfoy."

Draco looked at Blaise and whispered, "Now, what does pothead want?"

Blaise chuckled and whispered back to Draco, "I think he wants you to practice your love scene."

"Shut up!"

Blaise threw his head back and laughed, "I'll see you in the common room, mate." He ran to the door and left him, poop head and the mudblood.

"What now, Potter?" Malfoy asked in the rudest tone he could make.

"Well, I don't know how to say this but..."

"C'mon, Harry. Get on with it!" Hermione said.

"Well, as main characters of the story... well, I know you guys don't get along but... um... well, I've assigned you to do the shopping for props."

"You what!"

* * *

_Kill me now! Kill me now!_ Hermione thought as she walked side by side with the devil. Hermione thought something odd was going on. Malfoy was awfully quite the whole day even yesterday. Not that it's bad, all these years she's been wishing for him to shut his mouth but she wasn't really used to Malfoy being quite. He'd usually open his mouth with the word Mudblood on his sentence when he speaks with her.

"Um... Malfoy?" Hermione said as she broke the silence between them.

"Hmm..." Malfoy replied not even bothering to look at her as he explored the materials behind the glass window of a shop.

"About yesterday..."

Draco's heart stopped. Yesterday? Merlin, is she going to beat him up again? He hadn't said a word since they got out of Hogwarts! "What about yesterday?" he said, still ignoring Hermione. His hands were starting to sweat, afraid of what was going to happen next.

"What exactly happened?"

Draco's eyes widened and turned his head towards Hermione, making eye contact with her for the first time, with a confused look on his face. "You mean you don't remember?"

"All I could remember was you insulting me and then... my memory went blank..." Hermione said.

Malfoy was stunned. "You don't remember? How's that possible? How..." Draco stopped and smirked at Hermione.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

Draco's smirk turned into a smile. _Payback time_ he thought. Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and led her into a dark, isolated alley where he had brought dozens of girls to do... ahem, you know what.

"Malfoy, where the fuck are you taking me?" Hermione asked as she struggled from Draco's strong grip on her arm.

Draco pushed her on the wall and trapped her with his hands on the both sides. "What the fuck, Malfoy? What the are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Why, reminiscing the past, of course." Draco moved his head closer to her and flashed her his trademark smirk. "Maybe this will make you remember." Draco quickly closed the gap between them into a kiss, his body pressing hard against her, pushing her body hard on the wall.

Hermione tried to push him, beating him with her hands on his chest but instead, his right hand snaked through her waist and his left hand was behind her neck pushing her towards him.

Draco was careful not to stick her tongue into her mouth for fear that she might bite it off. His hands were rough but his kisses were gentle. Hermione slowly calmed as she stopped pushing Draco away from.

Hermione's legs felt like jelly and surrendered to Draco's kiss. Her mind kept telling her no but her body rebelled as Draco loosened his grip on her waist. It felt like eternity to Hermione, something she had never felt before in her life.

Draco's left hand slid down from Hermione's neck down to her right breast, gently cupping them, a moan escaped from Hermione's lips in response. She was drowning in pleasure and ecstasy. Wait, what? No, this is Malfoy we're talking about! Hermione thought as she finally snapped into the real world. She then lifted her knee towards Draco's ahem "sacred" place.

Draco fell on the ground clutching his crotch area, groaning in pain. "What did you do that for?" he asked.

"'What was that for?' You're such an asshole, Malfoy. Go to hell!" Hermione ran out of sight, leaving Draco on the dark alley by himself.


End file.
